


Jealousy is Overrated

by Vanitas_Repliku_26



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_Repliku_26/pseuds/Vanitas_Repliku_26
Summary: Jealousy is overrated. Especially when your friend is naive and your friend's other friend is trying to get him jealous by 'going out' with someone else. It all had to happen in a Chinese restaraunt. AU. One-side GhirahimxLink. Owell.





	1. Jealousy is Overrated

He stared up at the building, inspecting the blue words that spelled out Goddess in swirling script with three intricate marks—red, green and yellow—on the sides and top of the characters.

He stared at his companion with an addled expression.

"Really?"

He was tall, near six foot, and twenty-one with milky skin, snow-white hair with a curtain of it falling over his left eye. His eyes were a coal black with a black diamond imprinted beneath his left eye while his pointed right ear was pierced with a glittering sapphire diamond-shaped earring.

He wore white jeans with diamonds of varying colors embroidered into the sides of the legs, a plain white tank top, and a red cape-like cloth tied around his shoulders.

His partner was three inches shorter than him with sandy blonde hair, piercing sky blue eyes, and red flame-shaped earrings dangling from both of his pointed ears.

The blonde wore blue jeans and a green T-shirt.

"A Chinese place, Link?"

"You said you would take me anywhere, Ghira," Link smiled at his friend. "And a friend of mine works here."

"I regret ever agreeing that if you pass your physics final then I'll take you wherever you want," Ghirahim muttered as he and Link entered the restaurant.

 _I'm just glad Link decided not to ring that Zelda brat,_ Ghirahim thought as the two neared a girl a year younger and two inches shorter than Link standing behind a register.

The girl had blue hair, equally blue eyes hidden behind half-moon spectacles, and wore blue jeans and a T-shirt that was half blue and half purple.

"Hi, Fi," Link greeted, leaning on the counter with a grin as he rested his weight on one foot.

Fi glanced up from the book she was reading, staring at the blonde blankly as she pushed up her glasses.

"Hello, Link," she greeted, closing her book after marking it with a bookmark. "What brings you here?"

"Ghira promised to take me wherever I wanted for dinner if I passed my physics final," Link glanced at Ghirahim who looked away as he crossed his arms over his chest. "It's all thanks to him tutoring me."

"May I inquire what your grade was?"

"I got a 100, baby!" Link held up his hand for a high-five and Fi, after a few seconds, gave him a high-five.

"So he brought about his own downfall." Fi said, gazing at Ghirahim with an almost amused expression.

"I did it cause we're friends," Ghirahim growled, glaring at Fi, who raised an eyebrow before looking at Link.

"I suspect a high probability that he only agreed to help you because he-"

Ghirahim rapidly picked up the pen sitting upright in the small bowl of white rice and pointed the tip of the pen at Fi's neck.

"Say anything else and I'll slit your throat."

Fi blinked emotionlessly as Ghirahim stuck the pen back in the rice before stalking toward the dining and buffet are with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm going to get my food; pay for us."

"I thought you were going to pay, Ghirahim!" Link whined as he stared after his friend.

"Here, then," Ghirahim tossed a silver credit card at the blonde. "Get me a coke too."

Link stared after his friend with a disappointed expression then looked back at Fi as he handed her the credit card.

"I think you offended him somehow."

"It is not my fault that he cannot trust his own emotions."

* * *

"Stupid twit," Ghirahim muttered to himself as he went past the three buffet tables, searching for what he wanted to eat. "I was perfectly okay with being friends."

The white-haired college student put some coconut chicken on his plate.

"Then that bitch Zelda had to go and act all flirty with Link and make me realize that I didn't just want to be _friends_ with him."

Ghirahim growled to himself as he dropped a scoop of fried rice on his plate as he gritted his teeth.

"I've been friends with Link since we were five and she thinks she can just worm her way into his life? Yeah, right."

Once Ghirahim had finished getting his food he headed to the booth where he had dropped off his cape only to stop when he saw Link sitting on the other side with a plate positively heaped with food in front of him.

"What the hell, Link?" he asked and the blonde, who was skillfully wielding chopsticks, looked at him. "Are you inviting more people or something?"

"Nope," Link flipped his chopsticks around before he began eating his fried rice again.

Gradually Ghirahim sat across from Link, placing his plate in front of himself.

"But that's at least enough food to feed five people!"

"So?" Link asked, sticking some lo mein in his mouth.

"So? How the hell can you stay as thin as you are? !"

"I dunno," Link shrugged as he took a piece of Ghirahim's chicken. "High metabolism, I guess?"

"I so hate you right now."

"Don't hate the player, hate the game."

"Better watch it," Ghirahim growled, pointing his fork at the blonde. "I know Kung Fu."

Link laughed before he asked, "Seriously?"

"Been doing it since I was in middle school." Ghirahim seemed quite proud about that as he nodded to himself. "If I was doing karate, I'd be a tenth degree black belt."

"Well, that's never been established."

Ghirahim shrugged, not at all concerned about what he hadn't yet told Link, before slamming his fork down on top of Link's wandering chopsticks.

"Leave my food out of this."

"But I'm still hungry!"

"Then go get more!"

"I'm so lazy…." Link sighed, resting his forehead against the table.

"Oh, look at that, there seems to be a shortage of sugar buns."

"Not my sugar buns!" Link yelped, popping up from his seat and rushing toward the buffet carts with his plate.

Ghirahim smirked a little, resting his chin in his hand as he looked around.

Two people in their mid-thirties sitting at a nearby table caught his eye.

The one sitting on the left had long white hair that reached to the middle of his back with two long bangs falling in front of his ears and resting against his shoulders, amber-brown eyes, and was wearing a strange but colorful robe of his home country.

The man next to him had brown hair styled the same way as the white-haired man, brown eyes, and wore blue jeans and what appeared to be a tie-dye T-shirt.

 _Isn't Professor Horwell and Professor Owlan?_ Ghirahim wondered as he watched Owlan feed Horwell some lo mein.

"What are you watching?" Link asked as he sat back across from Ghirahim before staring in the direction his friend was just as the two professors decided to do a cute little Eskimo kiss. "Are those our professors?"

"Yeah." Ghirahim sighed, taking a sip of his coke only to look down at the crescent shaped cookie that was dropped in front of him.

"I got you a fortune cookie." Link grinned as he crushed his own cookie and pulled out the small slip of paper inside. "'You and someone close to you are bound by a thread of fate'….whoa, that's so cool, Ghira! Did ya hear that? What an awesome fortune."

"Fortune cookies are stupid." Ghirahim muttered, looking off to the side to watch as Owlan scratched the tip of Horwell's ear just to hear the brunette purr.

"Are you saying I'm stupid…?" Link asked with a sniffle and to Ghirahim's horror began to cry a little.

"No, that's not it! I wasn't….look, I'll open the stupid cookie, okay?"

"Really?" Link instantly perked up and Ghirahim growled as he narrowed his eyes, realizing that he should have been used to the blonde's conniving little mind.

Just to humor him, Ghirahim cracked open the cookie and looked at his fortune.

**Jealousy is overrated.**

Ghirahim's eye twitched.

Great. Fate hated him.

"Oh, hey, Link~! Fancy meeting you here."

Damn. Fate really despised him. The bane of his existence was there.

Ghirahim crumpled up his fortune as Link greeted, "Oh, hey, Zelda. Hey, Groose."

Ghirahim turned to face his nemesis (she was in his mind at least).

Zelda was two inches shorter than Link with long blond hair that had two bangs falling in front of her ears, sapphire eyes, and was wearing a white dress-like cloth that had red designs on the front and sides.

Groose was a year older and an inch taller than Link. He had red hair spiked into a point, brown eyes, and wore beige jeans and a dirty white T-shirt with a sleeveless brown jacket over it.

"I didn't know you'd be here with _that_." Zelda shot a look at Ghirahim who growled in response.

"I've told you his name's Ghirahim." Link smiled, not at all aware about the feud going on between the two. "But why are you here? I thought you had homework."

"I finished that and decided to ask Groose out to dinner," Zelda latched onto Groose's arm as she stared up at the red-head. "Right, Groosey?"

Groose merely laughed stupidly as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand and stared up at the ceiling bashfully.

Ghirahim bared his teeth, realizing what Zelda was up to.

He quickly looked around then spotted a small bowl of sweet and sour sauce near Link. Since the blonde was distracted by Zelda, he swiped a tiny bit and put it on the side of his cheek.

Link looked at Ghirahim when he heard his friend yelp to see Ghirahim with a hand to his cheek.

"What is it?"

"I cut myself accidentally with my fork," Ghirahim removed his hand to show off his 'wound.' "Will you kiss it better?"

"Sure," Link leaned across the table and put his lips against Ghirahim's cheek, not at all doubting his actions because he and Ghirahim had played the 'kiss-the-wound-better' game since they were kids.

Ghirahim smirked at Zelda triumphantly while she seethed in anger as Link licked his lips.

"Your blood tastes like sweet and sour sauce," Link said, staring at his friend with a smile.

"Because I can be both sweet and sour," Ghirahim grinned as he winked and Link laughed.

Zelda's expression turned dark as her grip tightened on Groose's arm, the red-head wincing at the grasp before frantically trying to get free of her hold.

"Well, anyway," Zelda smiled as Link looked back at her. "Groose and I are going to head back to the dorms."

"You already ate?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow, Link."

"See you. Bye, Groose."

Groose was dragged away and he stared back at Link and Ghirahim despairingly, practically begging them to save him from Zelda.

 _Bye-bye, see ya._ Ghirahim smirked to himself as he waved at two as they left the restaurant.

"So what did your fortune say?" Link asked as he looked at Ghirahim who seemed momentarily surprised at the question before he remembered what he had done to his fortune.

"Oh….it said…..that….my heart is filled with rainbows!" Ghirahim grinned, trying to convince Link that his fortune had actually said that.

"Heart….filled with rainbows?" Link repeated with a doubtful look before he shrugged. "What a weird fortune."

Ghirahim made a small noise as both he and Link continued to eat.

"Jealousy is overrated," Fi said as she walked past Ghirahim while cleaning off the tables.

Ghirahim twitched in annoyance while Link gave a confused look at what Fi had said.


	2. Je T'aime Link

It had been a few days since their little 'date' at the Chinese restaurant. It was a weekend and both Ghirahim and Link had no classes to attend. Ghirahim was currently in a battle with his hair because somehow it managed to tangle itself while he slept and every morning he had to untangle it and get it hang in its natural curtain over his eye.

"Why do you always cover your eye with your hair?" Link asked, startling Ghirahim who had not expected the blonde to quietly sneak up on him so early in the morning.

"I like it like this," he responded, resuming running his hands through the long mess of hair.

Link came closer to Ghirahim and stopped him. "Wait."

Ghirahim looked at the blonde, mildly annoyed that his friend was interrupting his daily ritual. "What?"

Link suddenly began pushing Ghirahim's hair behind his ear, his expression serious before he grinned. "I like it like that."  
Ghirahim looked back into the bathroom mirror to see that the blonde had pushed his hair back so that it wasn't covering half his face. He glanced back at Link. "You like my hair like this?"

Link nodded.

"Why?"

"It shows off your eyes."

The two stared at each other for a few seconds and without even realizing what they were doing leaned closer.

The door to their dorm room suddenly slammed open, startling the two apart, and a voice shouted, "Where the hell are you, Ghirahim? !"

"Oh, it's Shadow!" Link said happily while Ghirahim groaned.

Shadow was Link's twin brother. The only difference between them was that Shadow had night black hair and ruby eyes and was a vicious person; to Link, Shadow was merely 'always grumpy.'

Shadow suddenly appeared at the threshold to the bathroom, locking eyes with Ghirahim before grabbing the front of his shirt.

"You're comin' with me!"

"Ah, wait, Shadow-chan!" Link said as Shadow dragged Ghirahim out into the hallway. "Ghira promised he'd help me study my calculus!"

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Ghirahim responded, looking back at Link promisingly.

"Probably never once I'm done with him!" Shadow retorted.

Link sighed as he watched his friend and brother disappear around a corner.

* * *

"Okay, what's your deal?" Ghirahim asked once he and Shadow had gotten far enough away from his dorm. "Why are you so pissed at me?"

"You're in love with my brother! How can I not be pissed?"

"Who told you that?" Ghirahim asked in surprise before he scowled as he and Shadow replied at the same time, "Zelda."

"Look, it's just a crush." Ghirahim said. "That's all."

"Crush my ass! You're in love with him and you know it. Look, I trust you because my brother does the same. You've been friends with him longer than Zelda. Why don't you just tell him you like him?"

"I'm afraid of rejection, all right? My dad didn't like how I was when I was younger; Link was the only one who kept me on solid ground. Rejection once is good enough for me. I don't want to go back there."

Shadow sighed as Ghirahim glanced to the side before he scratched the back of his neck as he tried to think of something to say.

"Look, Ghira-"

"Just so you know, this feeling's taking control of me and I can't help it. I can't let her win now."

"Look just tell him you like him and I know my brother; he won't get it. Say you like him as more than a friend."  
"What if he says no?"  
"My brother likes you," Shadow put a hand on Ghirahim's shoulder. "When we were young you were all he talked about."

Ghirahim seemed surprised by that as he stared at Shadow. "Really?"

"I may be cruel, but I don't lie."

* * *

When Ghirahim came back into the room, he stopped when he saw Zelda and Link sitting at the coffee table in front of the sofa. He gave a low growl as he asked, "What is _that_ doing here?"

"A few minutes after you left, Zelda came to help me with my calculus." Link said as if nothing were wrong.

Ghirahim gave a frustrated sigh. "All right, that's it. You wanna play hardball, Zelda?"

The blonde glared at him.

"Let's play hardball. Link, you have to choose one of us."

Link became confused. "What do you mean?"

"Which one of us do you like?"

"I like you both," Link replied with an innocent smile.

"As in more than a friend."

"Oh," Link said in realization.

He kept quiet for a few seconds, contemplating his answer before he said, "I guess it'd have to be you, Ghira."

That surprised Ghirahim because he had not expected Link to answer so fast; unfortunately, Zelda didn't feel the same way.

The blonde slapped Link, startling both him and Ghirahim as she stood up.

"Jerk!" Zelda snapped as she stomped out of the room.

It took a few seconds before Ghirahim moved toward Link, crouching in front of him.

"You okay?" he asked as he touched the blonde's injured cheek.

"Yeah, it just stings a little bit," Link chuckled like he had just not been slapped and nothing was wrong.

He couldn't help but say it as he stared into Link's sky blue eyes.

"Je T'aime," he murmured, not at all regretting that he had taken French in high school with Link (though he was still taking it).

"Je sais," Link replied with a smile as he put his hand over the top of Ghirahim's.


End file.
